How I know you
by VampireloverD
Summary: Chiro asks that one question that sends Antauri into a specific memory. when he went through a rebel stage. oneshot.


**No own.**

**Necron: you're crazy.**

**Me: no I'm not! I'm insanely brilliant! There's a difference!**

**Necron: 'course there is…**

**Nova: there is a difference! This was in a dream of Cassidy's so don't judge her.**

**Maria: even if it's correct…**

**How I know you**

Chiro was bored. He was sat watching Sprx and Nova fight again when an idea came to him. "How did you all meet?"

The monkeys all turned to look at him. Gibson then spoke. "We were all brought in by the alchemist at some point." Chiro nodded, that wasn't very interesting. Otto added, "Except Nova; Antauri brought her in."

They all turned to the monkeys in question. "Where did you find her?" Sprx asked him. Antauri glanced at nova.

_Mandarin turned to him. "You're really rebelling aren't you, 'Tauri? He questioned the black simian. He shrugged in reply, "I'm tired of just meditating all the time and everyone thinks of my as a responsible adult that never does anything wrong or have fun. I am a teenager too! Now come on, I've never been in one of these before."_

_The two hurried towards the strip club. The alchemist thought that they were training. They were, but not in the way he thought._

"_Be back at home tomorrow, k? If one of us is caught, don't drag the other down." Mandarin whispered before disappearing in the crowd. Antauri nodded and looked around, unsure of why everyone talked about places like this, it was just a bunch of people dancing and shouting. _

_He looked up as a light fell on the stage and a female simian prowled out. Her fur was gold and her eyes pink. Antauri found himself captivated by the female. Her short skirt and tight blouse hugged her curves like a second skin, a great deal of her cleavage was unhidden by the blouse._

_She met eyes with the male, winking at him before jumping on the pole. She hung there, upside down, and slowly pulled her blouse off, dropping it on the floor, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. _

_As she continued to strip, Antauri noticed that she looked at him frequently. He was startled when the lights went off, signalling the end of her dance. When the light turned back on, she was gone and in her place was a human female, wearing a black leather cat suit._

_Antauri silently walked out, waiting at the end of the ally for her. She came out five minutes later, dressed in a far less revealing outfit and the makeup wiped off her face. She smiled at him, obviously expecting to see him there and started walking away. Antauri followed her._

"_My name is Nova." She said her voice surprisingly gentle, considering what she had been like on stage. Antauri smiled at her, "I am Antauri." She nodded, before leaning in and kissing him._

_The next morning Antauri found himself in a pale blue room. He frowned, trying to figure out where he was. He remembered the night before and turned to see no one else in the room. He got up and found Nova in her kitchen. She giggled and kissed him gently. She was wearing a small dress, obviously just thrown on quickly._

_The two of them ate their breakfast while trading stories. Antauri looked at her, "why don't you come back to the alchemist with me?" Nova blinked, "really?" Antauri nodded at her. "You seem nice and being a stripped doesn't seem to be a very good job. Besides, I just lost my virginity to you and I would prefer not to cut you out of my life."_

_Nova thought about it. "Well, being a stripper isn't very good; everyone thinks you're a slut. Which was stupid seeing as I am, or was, a virgin too. And I rather like you…" Antauri watched hopefully as she made her decision. "Sure, id love to come with you." She concluded before smiling as the black simian caught her in another kiss._

_A few hours later, the two were just entering the alchemists lab. The other simians ran over to them before noticing the female, who was currently fiddling with her tail. They stared at her as the alchemist walked over. "I was getting worried Antauri, and who is this?"_

_Nova looked at him. "My name is Nova." She whispered. The alchemist studied her for a moment, and then noticed how protective his black son was of her. He smiled at the gold female and said, "Welcome to the family Nova." The simians then hugged their new sister tightly. Mandarin came over to Antauri. "Wasn't she one of the strippers?" he muttered. Antauri nodded before whispering back, "she's not a slut though." Mandarin smirked, "was a virgin 'til last night was she?" Antauri blushed slightly._

"Well Antauri, how did you meet her?" Chiro's voice pulled Antauri out of his memory. He shrugged, "I found her in the park. There was a couple of boys pestering her." _Well it was almost the truth._ He looked at Nova and found her shaking with laughter. He smirked at her and turned to the other members of the hyperforce.

**Everyone: 'stunned silence'**

**Sprx: as if! Antauri in a strip club!**

**Otto: don't worry Nova, we know it's not true.**

**Maria: 'whispering' keep telling yourself that…**

**Nova: 'also whispering' uh huh. They will. 'Turns to me' how did you find out about that?**

**Me: I have my ways… review please! Even if it's only to tell me how f***** up my mind is…**


End file.
